


Family

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs's team is family.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

They were a team.

They were family.

Sure they bickered, teased, played jokes, played one-upmanship games.

But that didn't matter.

That's what family did.

It didn't mean they didn't care about one another.

It didn't mean they didn't support one another.

It didn't mean they didn't love one another.

It was them against everyone else.

So when Gibbs and Ducky made the true nature of their relationship known, the kids closed ranks around them. 

Supported them. 

Stood up for them. 

Dared anyone to criticize, laugh, scorn, show disgust, try to hurt them.

That's what family did.

And they were family.


End file.
